world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112214doirerisio
GC: Erisio is laying, face down, on the floor. His phone is in his hand, but it is off GA: Doir emerges from a pile of blankets in the corner. "who dares disturb my slumber" GA: He rubs his eyes. "like damn cant you see im napping here" GC: Erisio twitches on the ground. "H-Huh?" GA: "oh hey erisio" GA: He walks over and plops down next to him. "you takin a nap here too?" GC: "S*orta" GA: "did lily apologize? i told her to. she was very mean earlier." GC: "I don*t kno*w" GC: "She got h*urt" GA: "oh no, what happened?" GC: "She punched herself" GA: "well that sounds pretty much like something shed do" GA: "are you okay? your nose looks a bit hurt. also youre just kind of lying on the floor." GC: "I don*t know" GA: "aw. whats wrong?" GC: "I think I pushed Lily, collidd with a wall, and-" he looks at his phone*s recents logs, and his face turns red. "A*nd asked out Mahta*h" GA: "whoa, dramatic evening. did mahtah say yes?" GC: He scrolls down a little. "Y*es" GA: "awwww!" Doir smiles. "is this mahtah sweet?" GA: "ooh, and who're their parents?" GC: "Uhh, Seriad and Nate I think" GC: "And y*ah, she is sweet" GA: "awwwwwwww! wait, thats kind of weird, cause im dating nate, uh, but thats cool! im so proud!" GC: "It isn*t really wei*rd" GA: "i think incest is only a human thing, yeah" GA: "but good job! you got a girlfriend or matesprit or whatever!" GA: "why arent you celebrating?" GC: "Because I still f*eel like poop" GA: "aww. dont feel like poop!" Doir places a police hat on his head. GA: "i officially appoint you co-arbitrix! now you are important and special and a cop." GC: "I don*t feel any bette*r" GC: "It isn*t your job to make me fe*el better dad, don*t worry" GA: "pffffffffffffft. i am father. i have to look out for children." GC: He grumbles, muffled by the floor GA: "i know whatll cheer you up..." Doir takes the police cap back and puts a magical flower crown on his head. GA: "flower crowns!" GA: He equips one too. "flower crowns for everyone!" GC: "Why are you so in*sistent?" GA: Doir frowns. "well... because youre my son, and i want to be a good dad, and giving up is never the answer!" GC: "Really?" GA: "yeah! if you give up, you never even have the chance to succeed!" GC: "But what if you never had a chance to succed in the first place?" GA: "youll never know unless you try!" GC: "Oh... o*k" GA: "even if things look bleak, and it seems like theres no way out, you have to never stop trying!" GA: "you can do anything if you set your mind to it!" GC: "Really?" GA: "yeah! nothings impossible, erisio!" GC: "I hope that*s true" GC: "There are a lot of people I don*t want to let down" GA: "dont worry. its okay to let people down sometimes! nobodys perfect." GA: "i let people down all the time, but i keep moving on!" GC: "but, what if I let them down too hard? Like Acey and Lily and you and Sorser and Mahtah and Vyllen" GC: "I don*t want to let them down, or hurt them" GA: "then you have to try your hardest! but even then, as i said, everyone makes mistakes. if you let people down, they won't be angry, or sad, or disappointed. theyll understand." GA: "youre a good kid, erisio. theyll know you didnt mean to." GC: "Really?" GA: "yeah!" GA: "i mean, obviousloy theyll get mad or disappointed if you do it over and over, and some people have standards so high they wont accept even one failure, but nobody you listed is like that!" GC: "You think so?" GC: "M-Maybe I should talk to Acey..." GA: "yeah, do that if you want to. but if you ever need super experienced motivational advice, im always here!" GC: "O*h, that reminds me" GC: "How do you use mind powers?" GA: "well..." Doir offers him a triangle. "here, this should help. all you have to do is concentrate on what you want to happen- like, say, taking someone's memories, and play this while you do it to help. it's a special mind triangle!" GA: "you can also alchemize it with other stuff to make mindy items." GC: "Oh! Cool" GA: "i think one of those acenia skulls was a mind one, maybe it could teach you about mind from a more familiar face than myself." GC: "Wait what" GC: "Acey... skulls?" GA: "oh, acenia told me that those skulls were all alternate hers, and her ghosts were just chilling in them." GC: "I..." GC: "I have to speak to Mari right now immediately" GA: "yeah, go get that loot back kiddo!" GC: "fuck the loot" GC: He storms out of the room